leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
赫卡里姆/游戏技巧
技能使用 * benefits from all movement speed bonuses, including those provided by boots (Movement speed 1 provides +50, 2 is +70, 3 is +90, 5 is +130), (+27%, 35% with ), (+25% only with , and (up to +75%). ** deals more damage based on the distance traveled. Try using or summoner spells such as or to maximize this damage. **A relatively complete list of movement speed bonuses from champions includes: *** (+55%) *** (+52% max) *** (+50%) *** (+40% max) *** (+40% with Mantra Bonus) *** (+35%) *** (+30%) *** (+20, +14%, total +~20%) *** (+15%) *** (+10%) *** (+3%) *** (30% max) **A relatively complete list of movement speed bonuses from items includes: ***Boots (Movement speed 1 is +50, 2 is +70, 3 is +90, 5 is +130) *** (+40%) *** (+20%) *** (+12%) *** (+12%) *** (+8%) *** (+6%) *** (+7%) *** (+15% at 20 stacks) **There are also Initiator and Swiftness masteries, Swiftness runes and the Crest of Flowing Water buff on Twisted Treeline (+30%). ***'HOWEVER', raw movement speed in the range of 415–490 suffers an 80% multiplier, and raw movement speed beyond 490 suffers a 50% multiplier. See Movement speed for further information. ****Therefore, it is probably better to simply build Attack damage instead of getting movement speed buffs, simply for the better AD per gold ratio(s). ****As a rule of thumb, having at least one movement speed item would be very efficient, two is optional and any above is considered cost inneficient. * can cast while moving, making it good for harassing melee champions, chasing enemies, and hit-and-run tactics. **Be sure to use at least once before ending , since the bonus movement speed gives you more damage. *If jungling with Hecarim, keep in mind that will deal only 66% of its total damage to minions. * restores health when nearby enemies take damage, including damage dealt by allies. Cast this during a large fight to maximize Hecarim's survivability. *When jungling as Hecarim, be sure to use while is active, to gain a small burst of healing. *Slow effects significantly reduce damage output if you build him with high movement speed. and tenacity help to combat this. * applies on-hit effects and also damages turrets, try to combine it with or to max its damage. *Be sure to activate just before using whenever possible: ** gains bonus damage from the distance traveled during . ** can use knockback immediately after the forced flee from to knock an enemy even closer to or farther away from his team. * can be used for avoiding many on-hit disable, like , with the right timing. Build Usage *Since Hecarim's passive, , grants him extra Attack Damage based on bonus movement speed, and as such a short cooldown, is an essential part of his build for both its movespeed bonus and passive. *Since it provides bonus movespeed for , can be a better magic resist/attack damage hybrid than for Hecarim, but it is considerably more expensive than . *While defensive boots may be necessary for Hecarim in most games, being a melee AD character, in games where can afford to build more offensively, his passive makes an offensive alternative to or . ** has more limited usefulness because can use to effectively traverse the map without them and entering combat nullifies their bonus movement speed; however, they can still provide an extra burst of damage on your first attack. * synergizes with and burst damage tendencies in general. *Despite the virtues of building bonus movement speed on , it isn't necessary to stack movement speed on him. Even with only a couple bonus movement speed items, can get a large bonus from runes, masteries, , and support champions with haste abilities such as or anyone holding . * heals based off of all damage dealt to enemies from any source. boosts this healing. *Since returns health off of ANY damage done to enemies while it is active, makes a better-than-usual item, essentially granting up to a bonus 52.5 health regen/5 seconds for each nearby enemy, in addition to the bonus armor and health. * is an excellent mid game item for Hecarim, as all the stats it provides are greatly benficial to him, making it very cost effective. **Getting an early is a common build path on Hecarim *Due to early jungle sustain problems, is a necessary choice. **For more experienced players, the double gold per 10 item route is more common, getting and . These cost only 25 more gold than , and it also gives additional gold generation. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * grants high sustainability, but he lacks outright tankiness. Heavy burst damage can kill him before he has a chance to heal. * causes opponents to flee in terror. Spread out to reduce his power in team fights. This will also help to mitigate the constant AoE damage Hecarim can deal with and , which in turn will decrease the healing from the latter skill. * may attempt to land behind you with and/or to push you towards the rest of his team. Use or any other "blink" ability to move farther away before he reaches you, causing his terror to push you away from his team. * causes a fear only at the end of the charge. Often times, walking into the charge will help to avoid this. *Powerful slows, such as , , or can completely nullify the damage bonus from . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies